Across the Worlds: Rewrite
by nyacat39
Summary: Once you die that's it, one normally doesn't get a second chance. Their Souls go straight to the afterlife... Though in some cases the Souls will slip through cracks and gain a second chance. The question is... Who the hell gave them the ability to jump around a screw with other worlds? Better question... Who let these idiots all be in the same group?


HEY ALL and welcome to the glorious rewrite of my largest and longest Fanfiction I've ever written! This here is just a prologue so forgive me for it being so short... however I can grantee the first chapter will be much longer. This is just kinda a glimpse of things to come and I hope you all enjoy it~

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any thing in this aside from some OC's and concepts. Please enjoy and leave a review~**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue: Now, You Might Be Wondering How We Got Here**_

"Okay serious question guys…" A young man with asian features, long black hair tied into a ponytail, wearing a surprising amount of black and had a tattoo of an Ouroboros on his left hand. Violet colored eyes glanced to his group of companions who were all giving him various expressions of "What?"

"What the fuck pissed off a Crocolion so much to try to kill us on first sight?!"

Just around the large debris of the broken building the group was hiding behind, a large creature close to being twenty feet tall was smashing through everything and killing anything that moved. Just as the young man said, it looked like the Hybrid Love child of both a Crocodile and a Lion born through hate and rage from the amount of destruction it was bringing to the village they were in.

"Personally I blame Envy." The shortest one of the group, a young man with a long red coat and with blond hair tied into a braid with bangs framing his face and golden eyes stated. This caused the one in the group whose gender was the hardest to pick up to look on like they were insulted.

"I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING YET!"

"Oh please scream louder, hm… I don't think the Crocolion heard us." The second blond of the group commented, his blue eyes narrowed in annoyance behind the long bangs that covered half of his face while the rest of his hair was either in a high ponytail or flowing free down near the center of his back.

"Whatever arguments the rest of you are thinking of having at this moment… we should get Flippy out of here before he snaps…" A monotone sounding voice piped up between the clearly bickering children. The voice was from another man with hair as dark as ink, skin so white it stuck out in the orange glow of the fire and dead emerald colored eyes accented by the green tear track marks that fell from each eye.

This guy was standing over yet another male, this one looking more like an actual adult who was curled up into a ball and breathing heavily. Locks of green hair fell in front of brown eyes that seemed to almost flicker between a light brown color and a evil looking yellow as they nearly seemed to be completely focused on the destroyed town around them. His fingers were digging deep into his skin as he seemed to be struggling to keep himself calm.

A black cat with a white tipped tail and a red ribbon tied around its neck crawled onto the scared man's lap… before both seemed to be enveloped in a black mist and vanishing from the area immediately. The remaining group in the area all stopped and stared at the empty space where the two once were. Three of them, the two blonds and the androgynous teen, Envy, looked like they wanted to shout "OH COME ON" but held back with deep sighs.

"Good idea from the cat there…" the shorter blond exhaled in with a restrained annoyed tone.

A loud crash happened right behind the group, making them instantly react and throw out any other conversations they may have been planning.

"ED, ULQUIORRA, BURROW AND RETRIEVE, HM!" the longer blond haired male shouted, glancing back enough to see that the debris they were hiding behind, not to long ago, had been knocked away by the tail of the large beast.

The shorter blond, Ed got the order quickly as he clapped his white gloved hands together before slamming them down onto the ground quickly. A tacky looking doorway soon appeared right before him with a splash of blue sparks dancing around. While the stoic black haired male, Ulquiorra had nodded in affirmation and seemed to vanish from his spot with the sound of booming static being the only indication he was even there to begin with.

The other black haired teen practically ripped the newly made entrance open as a dark grey coating almost completely coated his skin save for his face. With the glow of the flames it almost shone like metal.

"Ladies first."

"... For the last time I'm not a woman Greed, hm."

"I really don't think now's the time for that Deidara," a different voice piped up from the same metallic coated teen, this one sounding much more like it was more appropriate for a young teen like him then the other one for Greed.

"Fuck this shit," Envy muttered to themself as they charged through the opening quickly, not giving a shit at the moment and wanting to be as far away from fire as possible. Ed soon joined with not long after leaving Deidara to sigh heavily and follow suit with Greed taking up the rear.

There wasn't much for light down in the tunnel as the group ran, but thankfully the whole thing was a straight shot with Ed having to stop only once to make a proper exit way for them, leading out into the forest surrounding the burning village. Turning around to look at the damage they saw that the Crocolion seemed to be slowing down and seemed very tired… and that a white figure appeared before them holding both the grown man that was having a freak out moment earlier and the cat.

The green haired man, Flippy seemed to be a little more calm as he held the cat close to his chest for comfort. He also was avoiding looking at the burning village behind him before finally speaking.

"G-Guys… I… I say we don't hit th… the random button next time w-we go to a world…"

"To be fair… HOW THE HELL WERE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW WE'D LAND IN THAT BULLSHIT?" Envy pointed out, nearly convincing Flippy to turn back to the hellscape only for Deidara to grab the sides of his head and keep him focused away from it. Better safe than sorry after all.

"To be fair I still blame you though." Ed gave a pointed glare to Envy. Before Envy could even respond Greed beat them to the punch.

"Putting off the blaming of the designated asshole for the moment."

"Dick weed…" Envy muttered as Greed continued for a moment.

"Anyone remember what that that Dickbag we call a boss told us to do in this world?"

"Aside from not killing everyone, hm?" Deidara sarcastically asked before going deep into thought for a moment.

"... I think he mentioned something about this being our longest job in a single world…" Ed rubbed the back of his head, honestly forgetting the conversation they had with this mentioned "Dickbag" nearly an hour ago now to them.

Their musings were brought to a halt as from the burning village the group, sans Flippy as Ulquiorra this time made sure he didn't look back to the destroyed land, the large Crocolion seemed to slowly make its way out of the flames of hell to their direction.

"Oh for the love of- WHY IS THAT THING TRYING TO KILL US?!" Ed shouted throwing his arms out in the direction of the creature as is slowly walked, however two members of the group couldn't help but notice something… weird about it. Moving the side bangs from the one side of his face, Deidara pulled out an eye scope looking device and putting it on before clicking a button. After the button was clicked the lense seemed to zoom in on the creature and confirmed a suspicion he had.

"Guys, the Crocolion's shrinking, hm."

A collective huh was had through the group.

"Seems like my suspicion was correct…" Ulquiorra spoke up, prompting Greed to reach into a bag of his own and pull out a pair of Binoculars to see for himself… though Envy being a little shit tried to take them for themselves so they could also see. It went on for a short amount of time before Ed ended up taking it and looking through first, and seeing something else a little weird as well with the shrinking creature.

"Uh… correct me if I'm wrong… but does it look like it's also changing forms as well?"

"Oh thank god I wasn't seeing things, hm!" Deidara practically announced before quickly turning his his face away from the others as they turned to stare at his outburst.

"... Wait a minute that thing's a shapeshifter?" Envy questioned, taking the Binoculars this time and getting a pretty good look at it… only to get the biggest scowl on their face. "Mother Fucker."

"Jealous that you're not as special now?" Greed smirked as he took it from the fellow sin and took a look at it.

"Oh Geez, I'd take watching Envy switch to his true form then how this thing changes…" The more appropriate teen voice spoke up as Greed's expression turned to a more disturbed one with eyes narrowed more.

"Gotta agree with you on that one Ling, hm…"

"Uh… can… can I turn around yet guys?" Flippy quietly inquired slowly turning his head, only for a large black furred, sharp clawed hand to turn him away and seem to hold him still and forced to look at humanoid male that had shaggy black hair with a lot of it covering the right side of his face, though getting a small look through one would see an empty socket compared to the left eye being a tired looking red eye. His fancy outfit was almost covered up by the black ribbons, with large bells at the ends, that were wrapped around his arms and across his body… and had a black cat tail with a white tip swishing back and forth behind it as one of the cat ears on his head twitched.

"Fires still raging… Cheshire doesn't want the bad Flippy out." The man spoke in a serious tone. Flippy almost protested but sighed and patted the guy on the head right between the cat ears, getting a small purr out of him at the same time.

"Alright Chesh… But uh… in all seriousness… h-how scary is the monster? And… and does anyone know what it's turning into?" Flippy asked, mentally picturing a few ways this could turn out and all of them almost looking like they're straight from a horror movie.

"About as scary as a twenty foot Chimera of a Crocodile and a Lion would look… And no hard to tell at the moment." Ed explained as he squinted trying to pick anything up in identifying what was happening to it… though his hands were close together, ready to clap at a moments notice.

"Uh, we sure it's a Crocodile and not an Alligator?" Flippy brought up.

"Does that really matter right now?" Envy asked the out of the loop veteran, hand reaching to something in a bag that they carried and violet eyes focused on the much smaller beast still approaching at a snail's pace.

"Just… just asking…"

 _Where exactly did weird things like this become normal again?_ Flippy found himself asking himself, unaware of how everyone else seemed to be getting ready to fight the creature and what it had in store for them.

… _Oh yeah… Somewhere in the place in between Dimensions... after we all died in our own worlds._


End file.
